


It’s Knot Unusual

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Smut shots [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alien!cav, Cockwarming, Kissing, M/M, Trans Male Character, blame the discord chat, could be abo universe if you want, trans!vinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cav knots Dakota and everything Is Fine™️





	It’s Knot Unusual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



“I’m stuck.” Cav finally whispered after attempting to pull out for the last few minutes. A blush spreading over his cheeks as Dakota’s tight cunt continued to clench around his cock.    
  
“What the fuck do you mean it’s stuck? It’s not like my pussy shrunk.” Dakota responded as he squirmed on the bed trying to get comfortable. “Not that I don’t mind keeping you warm.” He added on.    
  
“Dakota this is serious.” Cav spoke firmly as his fingers traced around his cock, buried so deep into Dakota. “I’ve heard stories from my people about how they can knot inside of their partners...” he trailed off, feeling his continuing to swell within Dakota.    
  
“Knot?” Dakota repeated as he relaxed his legs, a cramp starting to make its presence known on his calf. “Like an animal?”    
  
“Well, yes.” Cav replied, not knowing how to continue. “It should go down soon.” He hoped he sounded reassuring.

 

“And how soon is soon?” Dakota asked, his hand running up the length of Cav’s leg, his other hand cupping the curve of his ass. 

 

“I’ve heard it could last anywhere from ten minutes to an hour.” Cav tried to keep an even tone as Dakota thrusted up. 

 

“I don’t think I would mind so much. Feels nice.” He confessed as he closed his eyes, his legs spreading wider. His pussy throbbing as he struggled not to come again so soon. 

 

“You wouldn’t?” Cav asked, looking Dakota up and down before making eye contact with the love of his life. 

 

“I think it’s the best thing in the world.” He replied, his pussy still clamping hard around Cav’s thick length. A low mom escaping from his lips as he grounded himself more into Cav. Cavs hands gripping his hair and ‘ _ oh yes’  _ Dakota whimpered as he felt himself near his third orgasam of the night. 

 

“It’s so good.” Dakota repeated, “So-“ He was cut off by Cav diving forward to catch his lips in a piercing kiss. Dakota felt Cav cum once more inside of him, the feel enough for him to arch his back as he came, his boyfriends name on his lips. 

 

“So good.” Dakota repeated as he lowered himself back on the mattress, his body sticky and red. “You’re so good.” He praises and Cav lit up at that. 

 

“I aim to please.” Cav smiled before leaning down to kiss Dakota once more. 

 

It would be more than an hour before Cav’s knot would finally go down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comment/kudos give me the will to live.


End file.
